Love Me or Hate Me
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: ... you got to respect me. Just some drabbles about oyr favorite family of Assassins.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! These is just some little drabbles for Assassin's Creed. This is my first time writing them so sorry if they are OOC. The first three drabbles are based off pictures that I found on dA (all by doubleleaf).

Also, most of these have hints and mentions of AltairxMalik so if you don't like that. Don't read. I own nothing.

**Hello**

Altair ran away from the guards and down the narrow alleyway. He had just assassinated a politician and had to get away quick or he would never hear the end of it from Malik. He made a sharp turn and sat down on a bench. He hid his face as the guards ran past.

"Hello," a quiet voice asked. Altair looked up at the person beside him and saw a boy.

"Hello," He smiled, hiding his bloodied blade the best he could. The boy smiled and went back to playing with the toy horse in his hands.

When he felt the cost was clear, Altair stood up and walked away from the bench and the boy. "Good-bye!" The boy called out and waved. Altair waved back and quickly scaled the wall and took off to give Malik the feather with the proof of his kill.

**First Snow**

Malik stood on the rooftop beside the bureau looking at the sky while bells sounded signalling that Altair had completed his job. The sky was covered in grey clouds and the wind whipped around him. He shivered and wrapped his coat around him tighter.

A small white flake suddenly floated by in his peripheral vision. He smiled as more started to come down faster and faster. "Malik," Altair started. Malik turned to see the assassin looking around in wonderment. "What is this?"

"If you would have studied harder, you would know that this is snow," Malik smirked. He saw the feather in Altair's hand. "You killed your target."

"Don't I always?" Altair replied. Malik scowled at the other.

"Get your ass in the bureau before you are spotted," He growled. Altair smiled and jumped to his destination. Malik looked back at the sky, "I'm sorry you never got to see this, Kadar."

**Give Me a Grape**

Altair and Malik sat on the rooftop of a building in Jerusalem looking out over the city: Malik studying the different people as they walked to their houses for the last time that day and Altair eating a bunch of grapes. The duo had decided to take things easy while they waited for the next distress call.

"Altair, give me have a grape," Malik sighed. He didn't get a reply so he glanced at the Master Assassin. Altair had a grape positioned between his lips. Malik blushed and pointed at the bundle. "I have an arm left to pick a grape by myself, thank you very much."

Altair raised an eyebrow and ate the grape. "Of course," He held the bundle out for Malik. The man grabbed the bunch and proceeded to push Altair off the roof into a pile of hay. Said assassin was dazed for a moment then jumped out of the hay and brushed the straw off his clothes. He glared up at Malik and saw he wasn't there.

Altair scaled the wall and looked for the other. He then heard the distinctive click of the lattice on the roof of the bureau locking. He climbed over to the locked entrance and glared at Malik. "Is this because of last night?" Altair asked.

"Maybe," Malik bit a grape off the bundle and smirked at his lover. "I would quickly find a place to stay for the night. The guards have been more alert lately."

Altair smiled at Malik and undid the lock. Malik choked on a grape then glared as Altair dropped down in front of him.

**Hydrophobia**

"Come on, Altair," Malik called out to the sixteen year-old behind him. "We don't want to be late for our lesson! Master has no problem with punishing us, remember?" Altair frowned at the memory of their last punishment and caught up with the older teen. They ran down toward the river where Al Mualim told them to meet him.

"What are we learning today?" Altair asked as he jogged beside Malik.

"It's a surprise," Malik smiled and clapped the other on the back. Altair gave a small smile.

The two teens stopped when they saw Al Mualim running towards them. "Is something wrong?" Malik asked.

"Problem needs attending to," Al Mualim stated. "Continue the lesson without me. Make sure he learns or he will regret it later." He continued up towards the village leaving the two assassins in training behind.

Malik gave a small salute and grabbed Altair's wrist and pulled him over to a shaded area beside the river. "Brother, is it necessary to train beside the river?" Altair asked as Malik started to remove his weapons. Altair followed his example and started to strip.

"Of course," He took his shirt off and hung it on the tree. Altair noticed two sets of spare clothing beneath the tree. "You can't learn to swim without water or with your clothes on. It just doesn't work."

"What?" Altair froze.

"You can't learn to swim without water," Malik pointed to the river. "Get in."

"I'd rather not," Altair immediately took a few steps back away from the water. Malik narrowed his eyes.

"This is a lesson you need to learn," He stepped toward the younger teen. "Also, this is a reward for your hard work. The other novices are in the training arena and library wasting away in the heat. You have the opportunity to cool down and take a break in the river."

"I would rather be training," Altair took another step backward. Malik rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend's wrist. Altair let out a small cry as Malik dragged him toward the water. "Malik! Stop! I don't want to get in the water! MALIK, STOP!" Altair yelled.

"Stop, being such a baby," Malik paused at the water's edge. "Just relax and do what your body tells you to do." He pushed the sixteen year old in the water. Altair hit the water and flailed violently for a moment before disappearing.

Malik waited a moment, thinking that the boy was joking. After fifteen seconds he realized Altair wasn't playing around and dived in after him. He pulled the other onto the riverbank and put a ear to his chest. He pushed on his chests a few times and then breathed into the younger teen's mouth. This happened two more times before Altair spit the water out of his lungs and sat up. "Altair, are you okay?" Malik asked patting his back.

Altair glared and coughed a few more times. "You bastard!" He choked out.

"You're okay," Malik smiled. Altair scooted away from his brother and the water and crossed his arms to glare at them both. "Guess Kadar was serious when he said you were afraid of water and couldn't swim."

A/N

Hehehehe... thanks for reading?


	2. Bad Reputations

This is a modern AU I made out of boredom during math class. Basically everything is the same except Kadar is alive, Desmond and Ezio are Altair's nephews, those kind of little things.

**This Is Why We Have Bad Reputations!**

No one at the Assassin's bureau never understood why Malik thought having a _bakery _as a cover for his branch was a good idea. Altair scared away everyone who came in the shop, Malik couldn't cook to save his life, and Kadar could cook but was to busy trying to impress Altair.

Malik stood at the counter one day just relaxing after the noon day rush. Kadar was with Altair in the back trying to teach the elder to ice cupcakes. "_Strange that people who kill for a living can make such beautiful creations_," Malik poked a cake stand causing it to swivel. He was lost in his own little world when his brother appeared beside him.

"Brother," Kadar pulled on his brother's sleeve, leaving a light dusting of flour on the black coat. Malik looked at his brother and took the tray of cupcakes from him. Kadar smiled. The fifteen year old was so innocent and cute at times.

"Yes?" Malik smiled back and placed the tray on the counter.

"Altair took a feather and went on a mission," Kadar placed the cupcakes in the glass case in a cute pattern that was pleasing to the eye. Malik slammed his head on the case causing the platters, samples, and flyers to rattle and a few to fall to the ground.

"How long ago?" He moaned.

"He called me ten minutes ago, he was already at the target's house," Kadar sighed. "I heard children laughing and playing in the background along with dogs. He was probably near a park." The sound of a bell rang though the air causing the two brothers to look towards the door. A tall blonde woman was standing in the doorway holding a sniffling boy in her arms.

"Hello, ma'am," Kadar smiled. "Can we help you?" The woman set the boy down and entered the small bakery

"I wanted to know if my son could use your bathroom to clean up. He fell in the mud," The woman stated.

"Of course," Malik pointed towards doorway then smiled at the boy. "Take your time." The woman smiled and whispered something in another language to her son. The boy slowly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "He seems to be a very capable child.

"He is," She extended her hand. Malik shook her hand. "My name is Dana. Yours?" She glanced between Kadar and Malik.

"Kadar A-Sayf and this is my brother Malik," Kadar brushed the flour off his hands.

"Your bakery is very cute," Dana ghosted her hands over case pausing to look at the freshly made cupcakes. "And these are adorable."

"Kadar makes them all," Malik stated taking one out of the case. "For your son." As if cued, the little boy walked out of the bathroom and made a b-line for his mother. She said something and handed him the cupcake. The boy looked up and smiled then took a small bite out of the cupcake.

Without the mud covering his face, Malik could see that he was a cute kid though he looked like Altair and seeing him smile was always terrifying. Kadar heard something in the back fall and looked over towards it.

"Malik! Kadar!" Altair called out. He stepped from the back room into the front waving a feather coated in blood in front of his face. His white hoodie was covered in blood and he had a smile on his face. Dana gaped at him then grabbed her son's arm. She all but ran from the bakery with her son behind her still eating the cupcake.

"Thank you!" the boy yelled.

Altair looked at the door then between his two brothers. "Did I miss something?" He asked. Malik glared at the assassin as Kadar walked by the older man and patted his arm.

"I pray for you," Kadar whispered and disappeared into the back.


End file.
